sonic_boom_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Can vs Captain Lucas: Tomato War
Iron Can vs Captain Lucas: Tomato War is the 9th episode on Sonic Boom Legends. It aired on August 26, 2017 in the US, & August 27, 2017 in Australia. Synopsis Appearances Characters * Lucas the Tiger * Dawn the Rabbit * Knave the Hedgehog * Forge the Bear * Dr. Eggman (Mentioned) * Sophia the Sun Bear * Wake the Hawk * Fixer the Fox * Alkira the Arctic Fox * Quayla the Grizzly Bear * Alley the Hedgehog * Emily the Bunny * Maniac the Hedgehog * Erik the Okapi (Cameo) Story It was morning on Forgone Island, as the villagers of Main Village prepared for a new day of marketing and selling. One particular salesman was quite excited for the new day, and that person was found in Lucas’ Grocer. Inside, we see Lucas, quite happily placing the last can of tomato sauce on a shelf, near the counter. “And done! Lucas’ Tomato Sauce is ready for purchase!” Lucas proudly exclaimed, admiring the shelf of red cans with orange stripes. Ironically, the logo on the can is identical to the face Lucas had when Shift threw the tomato at his face a few episodes back. Lucas walked to the back of the shop, where all his goods are supplied. “Also means I can put the last of the rubbish sauce on for a clearance discount.” Lucas remarked to himself, before grabbing a small box of the last regular cans of tomato sauce. As Lucas picked up the cans, one fell off and rolled towards another box. Lucas sighed to himself, before dropping the box, and collecting the one that rolled away. Lucas picked up the can, before noticing the box the can rolled towards. Lucas looked inside, and saw more can of tomato sauce. “Oh great. More of these things.” Lucas griped, before picking up a can. “Wait a minute. Dr Eggman’s Tomato Sauce? I don’t remember these getting mailed in.” Lucas read, noticing Eggman’s face on the cover. “Almost as bad as a bag of chips that has more air then chips inside.” Lucas then grabbed the crate, and picked it up. “I’ll sell these at discount as well.” Lucas then moved the box outside, and stuck a discount sticker on the front. As Lucas walked to the front of the store to flip the closed sign, Dawn was waiting outside. “Hey Dawn. You’re early again.” Lucas remarked as he opened the shop door. “Morning Lucas. Don’t have time to talk today, just dropping by to pick up a few things before I open the library.” Dawn replied. “And by a few things, you mean the stuff you use to make that sandwich you love, right?” Lucas snickered. Dawn jokingly gasped back, before pushing past Lucas into the shop. Lucas laughed before following her inside. As Dawn walked around the shop, filling her basket with assorted vegetables and other foods, Lucas walked over to the cash register, and opened a comic book as he waited for Dawn to finish. Soon enough, Dawn had a small basket of sandwich foods, and made her way towards the counter. “Done already?” Lucas remarked, as he closed his comic book. “Mmhmm.” Dawn replied, as Lucas began checking off the things in the basket. He then noticed a red tin at the back corner of her basket. As he picked it up to read it, it was a Dr Eggman’s Tomato Sauce can. Lucas raised an eyebrow. “Hey Dawn.” Lucas exclaimed. “Why buy this rubbish sauce, when you can be the first to try my homemade tomato sauce?” Lucas then waved his hands over the Lucas’ Tomato Sauce shelf like a commercial advertisement guy. “Oh, I’m kinda on low budget right now.” Dawn replied, before crossing her arms. “Wake uses up half my salary on cleaning supplies.” “But, you’d be supporting the local market, and it tastes much better.” Lucas cooed again, contenting to wave his hands over the shelf. “Maybe next time, okay Lucas?” Dawn explained. “And can we please hurry up? I still need to pick up bread from Sophia.” Lucas sighed disappointingly, and continued the rest of Dawn’s order. “Alright.” Lucas grumped. With a final mark off, Lucas gave Dawn her grocery basket, and the she walked quite quickly out of the shop. Lucas sighed before leaning on the cash register bench disappointingly. .... It was now lunch time, and Dawn had all her ingredients lined up on her desk, ready for making her sandwich. “Alright, sauce first.” Dawn exclaimed as she picked up the tomato sauce can. As she dipped a spreading knife into the can however, a certain hawk creeped up behind Dawn. “What you doin’?” Wake remarked, popping out from behind Dawn. Startled, Dawn flicked the sauce into the air, and it landed on both Dawn and Wake as the can dropped on the floor. “Wake!” Dawn screamed as she closed her eyes and froze on the spot. “I umm, sorry.” Wake gushed as he did the same. Dawn slowly opened her eyes, then sighed angrily as she looked at the can on the floor, with the rest of the sauce pouring out. “Great, now I have to buy another can.” Dawn sighed as she grabbed a cloth to clean up the sauce. As Dawn cleaned, Wake noticed a bit of the sauce landed on his wrist. Curious, he licked it off his wrist, and tasted the sauce. “Wow, this stuff tastes amazing!” Wake exclaimed happily. “Wake, don’t tell me you.” Dawn remarked as she stood back up after cleaning the sauce, however she unintentionally licked a dab of sauce that landed near her mouth from earlier. She then froze on the spot as her eyes grew wide from the yumminess of the sauce. .... Over at Lucas’ Grocer, Lucas was finishing up Knave’s usual lunchtime supplies for Meh Burger. “Thanks for being the first to try out my new sauce Knave.” Lucas remarked happily as he put a few cans inside Knave’s crate. “I know your burgers will taste even better with it.” “Thanks Lucas.” Knave thanked as he grabbed the crate full of supplies. Suddenly, Dawn burst in from the front door, panting slightly, and still covered a little in tomato sauce. Knave and Lucas looked at her. “Wel, welcome back Dawn.” Lucas remarked somewhat stuttering. “Have you come to try my new sauce?” “I need cans of Eggman’s Sauce now!” Dawn cut in as she walked inside the shop. “The what sauce?” Knave asked, putting the crate down. “Only the yummiest thing to ever hit your taste buds!” Dawn replied as she grabbed an armful of Eggman’s Sauce cans. “Oh really?” Knave stated as he grabbed and inspected a can. “Dawn, what are you doing!?” Lucas remarked from behind the counter. “I’m trying to sell myyyy sauce.” “Who needs your sauce,” Dawn replied as she laid four cans of Eggman’s Sauce on the counter. “When the best is right here?” Lucas growled a little, before taking a deep breath to calm himself down. “Look, I guarantee that if you try my sauce, you’ll change your mind. You’ll be helping the local shops, and-” “Wow, it really does taste amazing!” Knave cut in. Lucas looked over and saw that Knave had popped open his Eggman’s Sauce can, and had taken a sip. “Changed my mind, I’ll take cans of this stuff instead of your sauce.” “That’ll make the Meh Burgers taste even better!” Dawn exclaimed excitedly. “But that’s what I said.” Lucas growled softly to himself as he rested his head on his counter, quite annoyed at the what had just taken place. He sighed to himself as Dawn and Knave continued to talk about how great the other sauce was. .... A short moment later, and we find Fixer and Alkira over at Meh Burger, with Knave serving the two a burger each. With a smile, they both take a bite, and open their eyes in wonder about how the burger tasted. Fixer calls Knave back to the table and asks him about it, and Knave shows them a tin of Eggman’s Sauce. Later that day, Fixer and Alkira are over at Quayla’s Hot Spot where Fixer tells Quayla about the yummy burgers himself and Alkira ate for lunch. While Quayla gives Fixer a pat on the shoulder for having lunch with Alkira, Fixer insisted Quayla try the sauce. Quayla then tells her friends Alley and Emily, while word catches on to Sophia and Maniac. Before you know it, almost everyone in town has tried Eggman’s Tomato Sauce, and was at Lucas’s Grocer ordering cans of their own. While Lucas pretty much begged for them to try his sauce, nobody did. .... A week passed since Lucas sold his first Dr Eggman’s Tomato Sauce can, and Lucas was getting quite fed up. He was at his shop with a black marker, changing the price for his sauce to a clearance discount, in hopes someone would buy his sauce now. He opened his shop, and looked outside in hopes to see Dawn, as she usually comes in now, however she was nowhere to be seen. “Strange.” Lucas told himself as he looked around. Then, he saw the rabbit, walking casually down the road holding a can of Eggman's Tomato Sauce. Even the sight of the can made Lucas somewhat annoyed and frustrated. ”'Hey Dawn!' I have my sauce on for sale now, think you can give it a try?” Lucas called as she was walking in front of the shop. “Sorry Lucas can’t talk right now.” Dawn replied back as she kept walking. “On my way to crack open a can with the girls.” And with that Dawn kept walking down the road. After hearing this, Lucas tightened his fist angrily, and he growled a little. After watching Dawn turn around the corner towards Quayla’s Hot Spot, Lucas threw his black marker on the ground. “That’s it! I’m quitting this job! You guys obviously don’t appreciate me, so ha!” Lucas yelled at the empty street before stomping on the marker. However, in doing so, Lucas slipped off the marker, and landed on the ground with a thump. “Oww.” Lucas groaned, rubbing his now sore bottom. He then heard some faint banging noises in the distance, and he looked over, still on the ground. Over at Sophia’s Bakery, Forge was seen attaching a sign on Sophia’s shop, with Sophia outside watching happily. “Thank you so much Forge.” Sophia thanked happily as Forge finished up. “It’s such a blessing to have you around to help.” “Anything for a pie.” Forge replied as he stepped down off his step ladder. “Oh, right! It should be finished in the oven.” Sophia exclaimed as she went back into the bakery. “Heh, I can do that.” Lucas mumbled to himself as he watched. Shortly Sophia came back out of the kitchen holding a hot berry pie. “Here you are.” Sophia remarked holding out the pie for Forge. “A pie, fit for a hero.” Lucas’ ears perked up from hearing the word hero. “A hero eh? I wonder.” Lucas wondered to himself. Now in Lucas’s house, Lucas laid a large pile of comic books on his bed, and flicked threw a few. After finding the page he was looking for, he grinned confidently. He then laid out a large piece of cardboard on the floor and began cutting along, and taping certain parts. With a dash of paint, Lucas drew a large ‘C’ and a ‘L’ on a side of the cardboard, before beginning to attach certain pieces onto him. Lucas then turned to the mirror, admiring that he made a super hero outfit made from cardboard, complete with helmet, chest plate, boots and assorted other decorative pieces. He put his hands on his hips heroically as he looked in the mirror. “Captain Lucas, hero of Main Village.” Lucas remarked quite proud of himself. Unexpectedly, the cardboard on him began to slip, and certain pieces fell out of place, making Lucas look rather silly. “Maybe I’ll need some help with this.” Lucas sighed to himself. .... Now walking over towards Forge’s Cave, Lucas was quite content with himself as he walked. He then heard a loud clang in the distance. “Forge?” Lucas wondered. As Lucas finally reached Forge’s Cave, he saw Forge at the front beside his fire-pit, with piles of Dr Eggman’s Tomato Sauce can surrounding the place. Lucas groaned at seeing all the cans, but he pushed past it, and went to Forge, who was laying back on a chair with his eyes closed, with a slice of pie left in a pie dish right beside him. “Hey Forge. I need your help.” Lucas remarked to the bear. Forge opened his eyes, and looked over to see Lucas, before closing his eyes and returning to his comfortable position. “Can’t wait for the day when someone comes around, just because they miss me, rather than to ask for my help.” Forge remarked back. “'Please Forge!' It’s really important.” Lucas pleaded back, but Forge just laid there emotionless and motionless. Lucas looked away disappointingly, before seeing a can of Dr Eggman’s Tomato Sauce was lying on the ground next to him. He kicked it away frustrated. “You know what, some hero you are. Just lying here, isolated from the rest of society.” Lucas scoffed, as Forge opened one of his eyes. “Bet you’re also one of those Eggman Sauce addicts.” Lucas finished as be began to walk away. Suddenly, a can flew across the sky and hit the back of Lucas’ head. “Ow!” Lucas remarked, turning back around to see Forge still in his comfortable position. “So, you think these cans are mine?” Forge remarked with a bit of a slur. Lucas stood on the spot and didn’t answer. Forge then grabbed an empty can beside his pie dish, and then took a bite out of the side of the can. “To be honest, the villagers just dump there cans here, making the place look like a dump.” Forge added as she chewed the piece of metal in his mouth. Sort of disgusted, Lucas walked a back to Forge. “What, are you doing?” Lucas asked as he watched him chew. Forge lifted an eyebrow. “Didn’t you know I’m especially good at expectorating?” Forge replied before spitting the metal ball from his mouth into a bucket with other metal balls like it, making a loud clang noise. Lucas shivered at what he witnessed. “Forge, listen. I need your help to become a hero to the village.” Lucas exclaimed. “I just want to feel like I have a purpose here.” “Oh really?” Forge responded back. “Not going to happen for someone of your calibre.” “But.” Lucas sighed back. “How else can I make the village appreciate me?” Forge looked at Lucas with an unimpressed face. “Have you ever been a hero?” Forge asked. Lucas rubbed his head. “Not like the ones in the comics, but.” “Have you ever punched a bad guy, like a real, good smack in the jaw?” Forge cut in. Lucas thought for a moment. “There was that guy back in school.” Forge looked at Lucas with a dumbfounded look. “Do you even have a costume?” Lucas felt kinda pressured at these questions. “I have umm, cardboard.” Forge slapped his hands together quite aggressively. “Alright.” Forge remarked quite loudly and unimpressed. “I can see, that I’ll have to teach you, how to be a hero.” “Really!” Lucas remarked happily. “No.” Forge replied. A short moment of silence passed before Forge began to chuckle to himself. “I’m joking, but I’ll only help if you help me with these cans.” “I have an idea for that actually.” Lucas exclaimed before pulling out one of his comic books and turning to a page. He showed Forge, and it was a tiger in a red, futuristic suit. “After all, every hero has a villain.” Forge stroked his chin, thinking to himself, before giving a nod. “Alright then, we have work to do.” .... Forge and Lucas were now working on a few things in the blacksmith. Lucas was seen pushing a kart full of empty tomato sauce cans over to Forge, who was bending the cans into flat pieces of metal. The next moment, Forge held up a piece of wood out to Lucas, and signaled him to punch it. Lucas got ready, and threw out the punch, but his fist was unable to punch through the wood, and Lucas held his now sore fist as Forge chuckled to himself. Next, Forge had bent into shape a large metal chestplate, alongside other pieces of metal armor that looked red, because of the can’s labeling color being red. Forge and Lucas are then seen having a practice fight as Lucas threw out some punches, and Forge dodged. Then the sun began to set, and the two-waved goodbye to each other. As they did though, one of the cans in the area turned into a robot, and began to weld part of Forge’s armor made of the tomato sauce cans. .... It was now morning, and Lucas was seen working in his grocery store behind the counter when suddenly Knave walked in. “Hello Knave.” Lucas remarked as the yellow hedgehog walked in. “Lovely day, isn’t it?” “Yeah, I guess so.” Knave replied. “I would be terrible if a villain were to come into town and ruin it for us.” Lucas sarcastically exclaimed. Then as if on cue, a large thud was heard outside. Knave turned around while Lucas was not phased. “Oh no, what is that?” Lucas continued with his sarcastic remark, as Knave ran to the front of the shop. With Knave distracted, Lucas pulled out a draw behind his counter, and pulled out his Captain Lucas outfit. Outside in the villages main area, there was Forge stomping into town, however he was wearing a red suit, made up of the cans of tomato sauce from his forge. He let out a loud and evil sounding roar. “Fear me peasants! For I am Iron Can! The bringer of your demise!” Forge announced with a deeper voice than usual. Forge then began to intimidatingly bang his chest with his fists, as Knave watched. “Uhh, Lucas. There is some guy in a Halloween costume out here, saying he’ll bring our demise.“ Knave called into the shop. Suddenly, Lucas burst out of the shop dressed in his cardboard Captain Lucas outfit. “Not if I’m around!” Lucas remarked trying to mimic a heroic voice. “Don’t worry citizen, Captain Lucas will end this evil one and for all.” Lucas then ran off towards Forge as Knave looked on. “Hey! What about my groceries!” Knave called out. .... Captain Lucas skidded to a halt in front of Iron Can, as Iron Can peered down to see Captain Lucas. “I hope you’ve said your final goodbyes villain!” Captain Lucas yelled at Iron Can. “Because I’m going to uhh, umm.” Captain Lucas then pulled out a little flash card and read over it. “Oh, right. Because I’m going to punch you so hard that the kinetic energy of my fists will liquefy your armor to the state where one can say the floor is lava.” Forge pocked his head out of his metal suit. '' '' “I give you all night to think of a threat to say and that’s what you come up with?”'' Forge whispered before going back into his suit. “Your threat is laughable!” Iron Can replied. “I’ll crush you so hard you’ll look like a raspberry pancake once I’m done with you!”'' “Bring it!” Captain Lucas yelled back before charging in and grabbed Iron Can’s leg. Iron Can kicked Captain Lucas off effortlessly, and he landed in a trash pile nearby. As Captain Lucas picked himself up, he saw a Eggman’s Tomato Sauce can in the trash. He picked it up, and threw it at Iron Can, making him fall over. “Ha!” Captain Lucas remarked. .... Over at Fixer’s Workshop, Fixer was working quietly on an electrical device with a drill, while Alkira was watching TV, eating sauce out of a can of Eggman’s Tomato Sauce with a spoon. As Alkira was about to eat another spoonful, she noticed that she somehow could not bring the spoon to her mouth. She looked at the can, and saw that it had turned into a robot, and it was holding her spoon down. “Ahh!” Alkira yelled as she whacked the robot across the room. “What the!” Fixer remarked as he turned to look at Alkira when he felt something grab his wrist. He looked back, and the drill had come alive and wrapped its cord around Fixer’s wrist. “Ahh!” Fixer yelled as he quickly untied his wrist from the cord and ran over to Alkira. One by one the appliances in the room came alive and were making their way towards Fixer and Alkira. ' ' “What’s going on!”''' Fixer exclaimed.' '....' Around town, everyone’s appliances suddenly became alive. Knave’s money till began spitting coins at Knave over at Meh Burger, and Erik was seen running away from his camera as it was chasing him taking very bright flashes. While Captain Lucas and Iron Can were fighting in the middle of town, Forge suddenly felt the suit begin to close in on himself. Captain Lucas stopped fighting Iron Can, as he noticed that some of the robot cans made their way to Forge, and jumped onto his amour. '“Hey, nice trick Forge!”''' Lucas remarked. “I didn’t do this!” Forge yelled back as the cans began to cover his face and body, creating a large robot made of cans. Lucas then heard screams around town, as the appliances were attacking all the villagers. “Wait, you didn’t?” Lucas asked, but it was too late. Forge was covered in cans, and instead Lucas was looking up at a large red robot. “Mommy.” Captain Lucas whimpered. The robot then opened part of its chest, and launched two can like missiles out at Lucas. Startled, Lucas leapt out if the way, as the missiles exploded beside him. Robot Cans began to approach Lucas while he was on the ground, as Lucas stood back up. He saw the cans, and kicked one towards the others. One leapt up as Lucas punched it back down, as more were coming towards him, so Lucas ran away from them. The larger robot walked towards Lucas as he was running away, and with a swift swing, it hit Lucas back into the thick of things, as Lucas landed at the front of his grocer. Exhausted, Lucas squinted his eyes up, and he saw his black marker still on the ground from yesterday when he threw it down. “Wait a second.” Lucas thought, before he pushed himself up off the ground, and ran inside his grocer. Seconds later, he burst back out, only this time with his cans of tomato sauce. He took action, and ran towards the large robot, dodging and evading all the other cans in his way. After reaching the robot, Lucas then opened his tomato sauce cans, and tipped all the sauce out around the robot’s feet. He skidded to a halt in front of the robot. “Say goodnight.” Lucas exclaimed before tossing the empty cans of sauce he had into the robot’s chest. The push from Lucas’ cans, and the slippery floor thanks to Lucas’ sauce was more than enough to knock the robot off balance, and fall over, making the robot fall apart upon impact. Lucas took a deep breath, and sighed happily, before a robot can jumped onto his face. Lucas pulled the can off before turning around and seeing the small army of cans walking towards him. Lucas readied himself in a battle stance, before one by one the cans shut down, and returned to there can-like state. All over town the appliances shut down, and returned to normal as well. As everyone in town realized they were not in danger anymore, they all cheered. Forge ripped open the inside of the can robot, and pushed himself out as the robot began to turn back into a large pile of cans. Lucas looked at him, and gave Forge the thumbs up. .... Now in the afternoon, Lucas and Forge were at Forge’s Cave, throwing the lasts of the cans into Forge’s fireplace. “That should be the last of them.” Lucas exclaimed. “Good, because I don’t want to see those things again.” Forge huffed. “Same.” Lucas agreed. “That’s why I’ve decided to scrap my sauce project and continue being the village grocer. It’s what I’m good at after all.” “Good idea.” Forge nodded in agreeance. Then Forge and Lucas watched as the cans began to melt away in Forge’s fire-pit, as lessons were learned, and an unlikely hero saved the day. Trivia * The episode title 'Iron Can vs Captain Lucas' is a joke on the movie title 'Iron Man vs Captain America: Civil War.' ** Even though the episode title is a parody of the movie, they share very different structures on what the movie shows, and whats in the episode. ** Also shown in the episode, Iron Can is a parody of Iron Man (More specifically Hulkbuster Iron Man) and Captain Lucas is a parody of Captain America. * This episode is best read after watching Sonic Boom Episode 18: Dr Eggman's Tomato Sauce. ** Because it shows why the tomato sauce cans acted they way they did. ** It also means that this episode takes place during Episode 18 of Sonic Boom. * Because this is a Lucas based episode, some parodies of some popular memes are included in the episode. ** Dawn's remark about 'cracking open a can with the girls' is a parody of the meme 'cracking open a cold one with the boys.' ** Lucas clenching his fist is a parody of an Arthur meme, where Arthur Read clenches his fist in frustration. ** Forge's comment about being good at expectorating is a parody of a line from The Gaston song from Beauty and the Beast. ** Forge asking Lucas questions about being a hero is a parody of the beginning phrase from the song 'We Are Number One' from the TV show Lazy Town. ** Lucas' threat about turning Iron Can's armor into lava is a parody of the meme and game, 'The Floor Is Lava.' * This is the second time Dr. Eggman was mentioned in Legends. The first time was Working Overslime.